Hay que saber perder
by Prongs7
Summary: Capitulo FINAL!!!!!!!! Hermione se decide y se queda con...... DEJEN REWIEWS
1. Default Chapter

HAY QUE SABER PERDER  
¿Harry?  
  
Si Herms.  
  
Siempre si vas a ir al paseo que habrá mañana a Hogsmeade.  
  
Veraz me lo estuve pensando por un buen tiempo, pero si e decidido ir. Mañana mismo te revelare mis sentimientos Hermione Granger Solo espero ser correspondido Pero como alguien como Hermione tan dulce y perfecta se va a fijar en un tipo como yo que lo único que sabe hacer es causar problemas y mas problemas Pero no importa aunque no sea correspondido te diré que te amo con una gran locura Todos serán testigo de este gran amor que por ti yo siento- Una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.  
  
Me alegra. Sin ti, no sería tan divertida esta salida salida. Harry como te amo lo eres todo para mi Si supieras lo feliz que me siento al estar a tu lado Pero es una lastima que este amor nunca se podrá realizar Como se va a fijar el grandioso Harry Potter en una sangre sucia como yo Además estoy 100% segura que a el le gusta esa chica de Ravenclaw Cho Chang Te tengo que olvidar Harry Potter lo tengo que hacer . Suspiro de resignación.  
  
¿Por qué dices que no sería tan divertida la salida al pueblo sin mí? - le pregunta con una gran exaltación y con los ojos brillantes.  
  
Pues. este...veraz.porque no nos divertiríamos igual si solo fuésemos Ron y yo, bueno ya sabes necesitamos estar los tres. El trío completo- responde nerviosa y desviando su mirada de la de Harry.  
  
Ah! En eso tienes razón- dijo con la cabeza baja y con voz apagada- Bueno que te parece si ya nos metemos al castillo se esta haciendo tarde.  
  
Esta bien. pero espera un poco Ron todavía no vuelve.  
  
Como diga jefa  
  
Harry James Potter cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así- le dijo Hermione tratando de verse los mas enojada posible.  
  
No se perdí la cuenta en la treceava vez. Pero mírate me gusta verte enojada.  
  
No digas tonterías Harry- le dijo con un tono rosado en sus mejillas- mira ahí viene Ron ya levántate y vamonos  
  
Como usted diga je.Hermione.  
  
¡Hola chicos! Ya volví- dijo el pelirrojo aparentemente muy feliz.  
  
¿A dónde fuiste Ron?- le preguntó Harry  
  
Recuerdas de la chica que te dije de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado- Harry asintió con la cabeza- Pues mañana en Hogsmeade me le voy a declarar, le voy a confesar todo mi amor ¿Qué te parece?- todo esto se lo susurro al oído.  
  
Excelente Ron ya era hora que te decidieras. Pero dime ¿Quién es la desafortunada?- le pregunto Harry curioso ya que su amigo nunca le había dicho quien era esa chica.  
  
Gracioso. Pues veraz no te lo voy a decir será una sorpresa ya lo veras Hermione Granger prepárate mañana serás oficialmente la novia de Ronald Weasley   
  
Esta bien vamonos. Herms vente chica ya nos vamos.  
  
Y así el trío fantástico de Hogwarts se dirigió hacía el castillo sin saber que al día siguiente las cosas entre ellos cambiarían drásticamente para siempre y ya nada volvería a ser igual.  
  
************************************************************************ ************  
  
Bueno que les pareció. No sean malos y dejen REWIEWS. Pero ¿Con quien se quedara Hermione? ¿Quién regresara a Hogwarts derrotado? Si lo quieren saber dejen rewiews y pronto subo el capitulo final =D 


	2. La declaración de

CAPITULO 2  
  
A la mañana siguiente los chicos se encontraban algo nervioso pero cada una a causa de diversas razones.  
  
Harry estaba nervioso ya que no sabía cuales eran las palabras más adecuadas para confesarle su amor a Hermione y había estado toda la mañana repasando la situación (la salida al pueblo es después del almuerzo).  
  
Por más que intentara aparentar estar lo más tranquilamente posible se le hacía una tarea sumamente imposible de llevar a cabo ya que por cualquier ruido que escuchase se sobresaltaba, por más mínimo que este fuera. Se encontraba al borde el pánico.  
  
Se encontraba inmerso en una batalla interior contra si mismo, una batalla donde el amor se enfrentaba contra la cobardía, esta primera parte de él quería correr, abrazarla y gritarle a todo pulmón cuanto la amaba, la necesitaba y la idolatraba; pero la segunda le decía que no le hiciera, que su amor no era correspondido, que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su amigo pelirrojo y que no se hiciera torpes ilusiones de poder ser feliz a su lado algún día. Que aceptara la realidad.  
  
No se había decidido y ya casi era hora de partir. Tendría que terminar ese gran enfrentamiento durante el trayecto al pueblo y tenia que ponerle fin lo más rápido posible ya que él no era la única persona interesada en el amor de Hermione y si no se apresuraba, se la iban a ganar y él se lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida.  
  
Por otra parte su amigo Ron se encontraba decidido. Estaba completamente seguro que traía a la chica loca por él. Toda la escuela decía eso, que ella estaba locamente enamorada de él, cuando en realidad el único y verdadero amor de la chica era un chico con cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
Ron se había levantado algo temprano. Quería estar lo mas elegante posible para su damisela. Se había duchado y arreglado desde temprano, se había puesto una túnica muy elegante y ¿loción?, si loción ya que le había pedido a Harry un poco de esta, bueno más bien se lo había ordenado. Al principio se quedo totalmente sorprendido ya que no conocía ninguno de los artefactos muggles y sus utilidades. Por lo que después de que Harry le explico todo con detalles finalmente pudo comprender todo y quería probárselo.  
  
Ron si se encontraba nervioso, pero solo un poco, no tanto como Harry, que por cualquier cosa armaba un tremendo escándalo. Sus nervios no eran provocados por el miedo a ser rechazado y/o humillado y, más bien era porque habría muchas personas presentes al momento de la petición, pero durante la mañana se había dicho que lo mejor sería llevarla a un lugar apartado y ahí estando los dos solos se le declararía.  
  
Que decir de Hermione ella se encontraba en su mundo. Un mundo donde el núcleo y motor de este era nada más y nada menos que su amor imposible: Harry. Como lo adoraba. Su parte favorita del día era la noche, como adoraba la noche y los sueños, ya que en ellos podía verse como siempre se había querido ver; feliz al lado de Harry. Los dos felices en un mundo donde solo existieran ellos dos. Un mundo donde nada era imposible gracias a su inmenso amor. Un mundo donde su mayor deseo era besar, amar y adorar a Harry.  
  
Lo que mas odiaba la chica era el Sol. Ese Sol que con sus molestos rayos la despertaba por las mañanas. Privándola una vez mas de sus deseos, de sus sueños, de su amor. La chica maldecía todos los amaneceres. Le gustaría poder dormir.dormir por siempre.estar en un mundo donde lo único importante en su vida fuera amar y ser amada. Pero sabía que no era posible. Suspiro resignada. Necesitaba olvidarlo. Si seguía así terminaría volviéndose loca. Otro suspiro. Un silbato la regreso a la realidad.  
  
Bueno chicos ya nos vamos. Por favor súbanse de dos personas en cada un de los carruajes.Rápido.Muéranse que esperan- Ordeno la profesora Mc. Gonagall.  
  
En los jardines del colegio se creo un alboroto de alumnos. Alumnos corriendo por aquí, por haya. Subiéndose a este carruaje, a este otro.  
  
Al final Ron quedo compartiendo carruaje con Cho Chang la buscadora y capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.  
  
Hermione todavía no encontraba ningún carruaje vació o con espacio libre. Todos ya estaban ocupados. Todos excepto uno. Donde único pasajero era el protagonista de sus sueños. Se quedo parada en la puerta.  
  
Este. ¿Esta ocupado?- le pregunto nerviosisima, pero contenta. La sola idea de estar a solas con él, la ponía feliz.  
  
Claro que no esta ocupado Hermione. Acaso ves a alguien conmigo. Este.No pasa- le respondió igual que ella nervioso pero contento, señalándole con sus manos el lugar disponible.  
  
Hermione obediente, hizo lo que le indico Harry. Tomo asiento enseguida suyo. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se sentía perdida en esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaban.  
  
Por su parte Harry entrecruzaba sus dedos nerviosamente, mandándole miradas a Hermione de ves en cuando pasando desapercibido, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Como la añoraba, quería trazar con sus manos la figura perfecta de su amada. Recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Esta era su gran oportunidad, pero como siempre el amor perdió la batalla contra la cobardía. Suspiro resignado.  
  
Se miraron directamente a los ojos. La mirada marrón se encontró con la verde. Rompieron la conexión al instante y dirigieron su atención a un punto determinado de la habitación, como si fuera lo mas extraordinario del mundo. Ambos con un leve tono rozado en sus mejillas.  
  
Por otra parte en el vagón donde se encontraban Ron y Cho Chang estaban hablando de la mejor forma de ayudarse mutuamente. Cho le daba consejos a Ron sobre las mujeres, lo que mas les gusta, lo que no, como se le declarara, etc. Mientras que el pelirrojo le decía que Harry estaba totalmente enamorado de ella (era lo que el pensaba y según él le estaba haciendo un favor a su amigo) Luego me lo vas a agradecer Harry. Déjalo todo en mis manos pensaba el pelirrojo.  
  
Minutos mas tarde llegaron al pueblo y Harry y Hermione se fueron en dirección a las tres escobas hablando animadamente ya que durante el trayecto no se dirigieron la más mínima palabra, estuvieron completamente callados. Mientras Ron y Cho seguían con sus planes.  
  
Llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa mas alejada del restaurante. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero intentaban disimularlo. Harry jugaba torpemente con sus dedos bajo la mesa, mientras sentía como estos poco a poco se le comenzaban a poner húmedos, para después dar paso a gotas de sudor frió. Hermione movía sus pies de una forma estupida, como si se estuviera haciendo del baño y se aguantara las ganas de ir. Miraba a Harry con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, que borro al instante al ver que su amigo lo miraba extrañado.  
  
Y así paso el tiempo. Tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla, seguida de otra y otra y Harry seguían en las mismas. Todavía sin juntar el valor suficiente para decirle esas dos simples palabras a Hermione. Simples palabras pero que podrían cambiar para siempre la relación que tenía con su amiga. Solo con dos caminos; uno era ser correspondido y sentirse el hombre más feliz de la Tierra y la segunda que era ser rechazado y sentirse el hombre más triste y desafortunado del planeta. Después de cinco cervezas de mantequilla finalmente decidió decirle "te amo" a Hermione.  
  
Herms.. Te tengo que decir algo importante - dijo nervioso  
  
Si. ¿Harry? ¿De que se trata?- su corazón latía a mil por hora, su simple voz la hacía sentirse en las nubes.  
  
Bueno.veras.este.este.-pero fue interrumpido  
  
¡HERMIONE!... Necesito hablar contigo - dijo Ron- a solas - termino viendo de reojo a Harry.  
  
Esta bien Ron- Le dijo algo extrañada por como iba vestido, se veía muy elegante y olía demasiado bien, aunque ese aroma se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde.  
  
Se fueron a un rincón apartado del restaurante y Ron comenzó a hablar.  
  
Hermione.mira.este.yo..te tengo que decir algo importante- dijo nervioso  
  
¿Algo importante? Dime te escucho- pregunto viendo de reojo la mesa donde estaba Harry y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Cho sentada con él, en ese momento sintió celos.  
  
Bueno.este.tequeriadecirqueteamoyquesiquieresserminovia- dijo rápidamente  
  
¿Qué dijiste Ron? No te entendí ni jota- le pregunto extrañada  
  
El pelirrojo suspiro antes de hablar.  
  
Te dije que me gustas, que te amo y que si quieres ser mi novia- dijo finalmente.  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra ante la confesión de su amigo. Pero mas sorprendida ante la petición que le hizo. Si le decía que si podría intentar sacar de su mente a Harry, pero a la vez perdía mucho, perdería a Harry para siempre. Esta tal vez sería la decisión más difícil que tomaría en su vida. No sabía que hacer. Le echo otra mirada a la mesa de Harry. Finalmente respondió.  
  
Ron....  
  
*********************************************************************** **************  
  
Muahahahahahahahahaha bueno hasta ahí llega el segundo capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado. Perdón por lo corto de los capítulos pero es que estoy con otras historias y me hago bolas O.o. pero bue. quien me manda a meterme con tantas a la vez.nadie. Por favor dejen rewiews, comentarios, howlers, lo que sea pero dejen REWIEWS please se los ruego. bueno ya me voy a dormir que es retarde y mañana tengo escuela.  
  
REWIEWS.... 


	3. La desición y la tristeza

CAPITULO 3.  
  
Herms.. Te tengo que decir algo importante - dijo nervioso  
  
Si. ¿Harry? ¿De que se trata?- su corazón latía a mil por hora, su simple voz la hacía sentirse en las nubes.  
  
Bueno.veras.este.este.-pero fue interrumpido  
  
¡HERMIONE!... Necesito hablar contigo - dijo Ron- a solas - termino viendo de reojo a Harry.  
  
¿Por qué Ron siempre tiene que ser tan inoportuno?- se decía el chico de cabello negro, observado como sus dos mejores amigos se van a un rincón alejado de la gente.  
  
¿Por qué siempre a mí? Tonto.tonto.y tonto. ¿Por qué no se lo dije? ¿Por qué. Esperen, esperen un momento- el chico hizo su mayor esfuerzo por recordar las palabras de su amigo "Harry esta decidido mañana mismo le declarare mi amor a esa chica y le pediré que sea mi novia" "Oh, no te lo puedo decir es sorpresa, ya veras" "Préstame un poco de esa cosa para oler bien" estos y otros recuerdos de sus platicas con Ron vinieron a su mente y comenzaba a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas.  
  
Muy bien veamos. Se le declarara hoy y yo no lo e visto con ninguna chica en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí en el pueblo, claro ninguna mas que. HERMIONE- finalmente resolvió el enigma, la chica de la cual Ron estaba enamorado era la misma que a el le gustaba y estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos y pedirle que fuera su NOVIA.  
  
Harry palideció al instante. En estos momentos Ron se le estaba adelantando y podría perder para siempre la oportunidad de declarársele a la chica y el estaba ahí sentado con los brazos cruzados. Esperando su regreso. Tenía que hacer algo.  
  
Bruscamente se puso de pie y cuando iba a comenzar a andar con paso firme y decidido hacía donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione alguien lo jalo por la túnica.  
  
Hola Harry- lo saludo Cho regalándole una sonrisa.  
  
Hola Cho- contesto el chico de mala gana.  
  
Podemos hablar un momento- le dijo con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en su rostro.  
  
Lo siento Cho tengo que hacer algo importante.  
  
Harry por favor. no te quitare mucho tiempo. solo dame unos pocos minutos- le suplico  
  
Esta bien Cho, pero que sea rápido- le dijo mirando de reojo aquel rincón donde se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
Suspiro resignado tomo asiento de nuevo en la mesa y con la mano le indico a Cho que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
¿Y bien? ¿Qué me querías decir?  
  
Bien este..veraz. es algo difícil. no se como comenzar- le dijo nerviosa.  
  
Tomate tu tiempo- le dijo poniéndole mas atención a aquel pequeño rincón oscuro que a Cho.  
  
Cho dio un gran suspiro y llamo a la señora Rosmeta.  
  
Disculpe nos podría traer dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor- le pidió Cho.  
  
Enseguida señorita- tras decir esto se fue a levantar orden a otra mesa.  
  
Cho tuvo suerte de estar mirando para otro lado al momento en que Harry le regalo una de las miradas más frías y fulminantes de su vida. Aquellas que tenía reservadas solo para dos personas Malfoy y Voldemort, pero esta vez Cho se gano la peor eso le quitaría aun más tiempo del previsto, así que se invento una excusa rápida.  
  
Este.Cho. ya no puedo beber mas.. Este ya me tome 5 y creo que si tomo una mas voy a reventar- le dijo pensativamente.  
  
Harry, yo no sabía lo siento- bajo la cabeza- nunca me imagine que ya habías bebido tanto.  
  
Por supuesto que bebí mucho tonta, si le iba a decir a Hermione cuanto la necesito y me puse a beber una y luego otra y otra . No te preocupes- le regala una sonrisa mas por compromiso que por convencimiento.  
  
¡¡¡Harry!!! ¡¡Ve rápidamente al baño, no es bueno aguantarse las ganas de orinar!! - cuando dijo esto, ella y Harry se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todas las miradas en ese lugar, todas excepto las de Ron y Hermione que estaban metidos en su mundo. Harry estaba de un color tan rojo como el fuego que si le ponían un hielo seguramente se derretiría al contacto, silenciosamente se paro de su asiento y sin otra opción se dirigió la baño de hombres. Obteniendo un "oops. Lo siento" de parte de una muy roja Cho.  
  
Harry entro al baño murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Palabras dirigidas a una persona que lo había avergonzado enfrente de varios magos y brujas y muchos alumnos de Hogwarts. Hasta el mismo harry se sorprendía de lo que decía, ya que el nunca había dicho ese tipo de palabras dirigidas hacía una mujer, solo se las decía a Malfoy, pero esta vez el blanco de todas ellas era Cho Chang.  
  
Al terminar sus necesidades, regreso nada animado a la mesa. Pero paso desapercibido por el rincón donde estaban sus dos amigos, para oír lo que decían.  
  
Tequierodecirqueteamoyquesiquiereserminovia- escucho decir a Ron y en ese momento se quedo paralizado. Ron ya se lo había pedido, ya le había pedido a Hermione que fuera su novia. Tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba intervenir antes de que ella contestara. Estaba a punto de decir algo y aparecerse frente a ellos cuando sintió que de nuevo alguien lo jalaba por la túnica. Era Cho Chang. Ahora sí, no le importaba que fuera mujer, la taladro con la mirada mas cruel que pudo formar sobre su rostro, porque era tan inoportuna y tan pegajosa. No sabía.  
  
Harry. ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto.  
  
Que te importa a ti lo que yo haga- le respondió de mala gana y arrastrando las palabras como Malfoy. Pero Cho hizo caso omiso a ese tono de voz de Harry.  
  
No vez que los chicos necesitan privacidad.  
  
Pero.Pero.Yo.  
  
Anda ya vamonos déjalos solos.. No vez que hacen bonita pareja.  
  
No Cho suéltame.¡SUELTAME!- le decía mientras era jalado de regreso a la mesa.  
  
No es necesario que grites Harry ya te solté- le dijo Cho dándose cuenta que de nuevo eran el centro de atracción de todas las miradas de ese lugar- tranquilízate un poco.  
  
Que me tranquilice como me voy a tranquilizar.. Si estoy a punto de perder a la persona a quien yo amo- al decir eso se tapo la boca con las manos y la miraba nervioso.  
  
Hay Harry no seas tonto, no me has perdido, no me enoje por que me gritaste, es mas me gusto- le regalo una sonrisa.  
  
Si me disculpas necesito hacer algo importante- le dijo todavía nervioso ante el silencio de la chica.  
  
Bueno Cho es ahora o nunca Harry espera.lo que te tenia que decir es que.Bueno..Yo  
  
Por Dios Cho ya dilo de una maldita v.-pero callo al instante en que sintió los labios de la chica presionados contra los suyos, fundiéndolos en un apasionante beso lleno de pasión y deseo. Pero esto era solo por parte de la chica, ya que Harry no correspondía el beso estaba en un estado de shock. Pero para desgracia del chico justo en ese momento unos ojos marrones casi cristalinos estaban observando su embarazosa situación, junto con las demás miradas de todos. Todo se quedo en silencio.  
  
Hermione observo como Harry y Cho se estaban besando con tanta pasión. Una lagrima casi salía por sus ojos, pero la retuvo, no iba a llorar, además ella sabía que él amaba a Cho y había sido una tonta al creer que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con Harry, pensar que ese día le declararía su amor. No sabía porque pero había tenido ese presentimiento, como le gustaría que esa persona que estuviera al lado suyo fuera Harry, eso la haría sumamente feliz, pero necesitaba olvidarlo y que mejor manera que con otro hombre, y Ron le acababa de hacer la propuesta y esperaba ansioso su respuesta. Suspiro. Adiós, amor recuerda que nunca te olvidare, Harry te amo.  
  
Ron... No sabes cuanto tiempo espere que me lo preguntaras si como no , Hay Ronnie si vieras cuanto te adoro y si quiero ser tu novia Harry adiós te perdí para siempre, por Dios Hermione como que lo perdiste si nunca fue tuyo - Todo esto lo dijo con la voz apagada y con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Pero para su suerte el chico pelirrojo no se dio cuenta ya que estaba súper feliz porque según él Hermione lo amaba.  
  
Intento besarla en los labios con toda la pasión del mundo, pero Hermione movió la cabeza y termino plantándole el beso en la mejilla. El chico la miro extrañado y con tan solo una dulce sonrisa muy fingida de la chica le basto para entender que no fueran tan rápido (que ingenuo jajajajajajjaja ejem. lo siento me deje llevar).  
  
Por otro lado cuando Harry se recupero del shock, se separo bruscamente de Cho.  
  
¿Qué pasa Harry?- le pregunta extrañada.  
  
¿Cómo que, que pasa? Por Dios Cho que significa eso- le pregunto refiriéndose al beso.  
  
Bueno pues como vi que usted señor Potter no tenía para cuando declarárseme, le hice el gran favor haciéndolo yo, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no me correspondiste el beso?- le pregunto aun mas extrañada  
  
Mira Cho no se de donde sacaste la loca idea de que yo te amo... Yo nunca llegue a amarte..A admirarte tal vez pero solo hasta ahí- le dijo enojado.  
  
Este yo Harry lo siento, no sabía, a mi me dijeron que estabas loco por mí- al decir esto se tapo la boca con las manos, pero Harry la escucho fuerte y claro.  
  
¿Cómo que alguien te dijo que yo estaba enamorado de ti? ¿Quién fue?- mas que preguntando se lo estaba ordenando. Cho estaba asustada, jamás había visto así a Harry, así que le dijo la verdad para no meterse en más líos.  
  
Este.. Ro-Ron- tartamudeo la chica ya me las pagaras maldito bastardo mentiroso, mira que vergüenza me hiciste pasar .  
  
A Harry le salía fuego por lo ojos, así que Ron le había dicho eso. Claro quien más, pero de donde rayos el saco esa loca idea. Necesitaba hablar seriamente con él. Trato de tranquilizarte y le respondió a la pobre Cho que estaba con la cabeza baja y echa bola como un ratón temiendo ser comido por un gato. Le dio lastima la pobre no tenía la culpa.  
  
Cho. este. yo. lo siento.Perdóname por haberte gritado- le dijo arrepentido.  
  
No te preocupes Harry lo entiendo y si me disculpas me tengo que ir- se paro bruscamente de la silla y salió corriendo del restaurante con todas las miradas tras ella.  
  
Tiempo después llegan a la mesa donde estaban Harry un Ron muy feliz y una Hermione tratando de aparentarlo.  
  
¡¡HARRY!! ¡¡HERMIONE YA ES MI NOVIA!!- le dijo totalmente feliz.  
  
Harry se quedo en shock Hermione había aceptado a Ron, entonces si lo amaba. Sentía que su corazón se estaba haciendo pedazos poco a poco. Necesita irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Se excuso con ellos y se regreso a Hogwarts a llorar desconsoladoramente había perdido al amor de su vida y todo por su falta de decisión. Durante todo el resto del día se la paso llorando por una tal Hermione Granger que le había robado el corazón. Tal vez no la podía tener con él, no le podría demostrar su amor, pero siempre la llevaría en su corazón, cada momento que vivió con ella, cada roce entre sus pieles, cada sonrisa que le regalo, cada momento junto a ella.  
  
¿FIN?  
  
*********************************************************************** **************  
  
Bueno aquí termina la historia Harry se quedo solo, perdió a Hermione y tiene que aprender a vivir sin ella. Espero les haya gustado aunque no quedara H/Hr y me dejen un rewiew y si me lo piden tal vez tome alguna escapadito con mis otros fics y hago una continuación de este para que termine en H/Hr ustedes dicen. REWIEWS.  
  
Bye. Se despide:  
  
Prongs  
  
REWIEWS 


	4. Notas del Autor IMPORTANTE

NOTAS DEL AUTOR  
Bien me han llegado rewiews pidiendo continuación. Unos donde Hermi se quede con Ron y aprenda a quererlo y olvide a Harry y otros donde se quede con Harry. Pues como son varias personas las que me lo dijeron y si pienso hacer continuación. Que me recomiendan.  
  
1.- Hermione se de cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Harry hacía ella y deje a Ron para ser feliz con Harry  
  
2.- Hermione aprenda a olvidar a Harry con Ron. Que poco a poco se valla enamorando de Ron y Harry agarre consuelo con la chica pelirroja de Ginny y se enamore de ella.  
  
¿Cuál me recomiendan que haga? O hago las dos. ¿Que dicen?  
  
Díganme en sus REWIEWS please cual hago o si hago las dos.  
  
P.D: Nos vemos. Espero actualizar pronto como te echo de menos.  
  
Gracias por todos sus rewiews n_n 


End file.
